


If I wrote a fic based on "What Resident Evil: Afterlife should have been"

by mneiai



Category: Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of speculation on how the movie could have not sucked. (Just say "no!" to aquazombies!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I wrote a fic based on "What Resident Evil: Afterlife should have been"

Forget Alice, Clair (for now), and the utter mess that was supposed to be Wesker. The movie starts out in the prison--the survivors making their way there and discovering Chris in his cell in the basement, all Hannibal Lecter'd up. There's growing fear and worry, accompanied with the transmissions from the ship, Arcadia, and the knowledge that no matter how long they can last in the prison, it won't be long enough. And there's Chris, telling them about how he was with a military team doing maneuvers out of the prison, about how he knows a safe way out, about how they just have to free him and they can escape the city and the hoards of zombies around them.

Everyone's going stir crazy, becoming paranoid and angry, and then, to add to that stress, the Arcadia transmissions suddenly cut off. Chris is watching all of this, adding to their paranoia and desperation with a few words here, a few suggestions there. Finally, the producer snaps, throws the intern and some homemade explosives out into the zombie crowd and takes off the other way, hoping it will act as a distraction--all it does is lets the zombies into part of the building.

They free Chris, knowing he's their only option, and they get into the garage only to find the vehicle out of commission. Chris then suggests going back into the (dank, dark, foreboding basement), where tunnels used to double as a bomb shelter back during the Cold War and where there should be an exit into what used to be sewers, leading to the sea.

With the zombies at their backs (and some popping up in the tunnels as they run through them, since the zombies would have eventually gotten into the sewers, anyway), they eventually find their way out and to a small harbor, where they manage to find a small boat that isn't full of zombies and make their way to Arcadia, with Luther being taken out in an ambiguous way at the harbor (thus, of course, leaving the opportunity for him to come back in the next movie).

The ship is no longer infection free, though it's not as bad as the city. They get cut off from their boats and most of them end up dying. Through their journey through the boat they find out it was part of an Umbrella experiment and that there are people, still alive, stored inside. They defeat the zombies/monsters/etc. and then the few remaining survivors start talking about freeing the people from storage and making Arcadia what it pretended to be, a safe haven for other survivors.

Then the screen goes to Chris, finding Claire among those in storage and waking her up. She wakes up in his arms, groggy and confused, opening her eyes and staring into the hard eyes of her brother. A flashback montage fills the screen--of articles and news broadcasts about a horrific serial killer stalking people in California, of his trial where he's sentenced to death for the murders of a ridiculous number of people, of him smiling at her and informing her that she didn't need to worry, he'd be out soon enough. The screen pans to let us see the cooling bodies of the other survivors from the prison, shot in the backs.

In typical RE movie fashion, we then get to see the final scene--Chris shushing a freaking out Claire--through a video feed transmission, leading back to one of Umbrella's bases, where a very intrigued Wesker suddenly has a potential new player in his plot to bring down Alice.

After all, he was oh so conveniently trapped in that cell (where you'd put something you absolutely didn't want getting out, even in the case of a zombie apocalypse) and we never did learn why the hell he didn't know why the vehicle didn't have a working engine in it, and he did have the eyes of a killer....


End file.
